Mage IFAQ
'(Infrequently-Asked Questions) ' This page is here for all the oddball little queries that pop up from time to time, and rulings that don't seem to demand their own categories. I try to address these oddities and catalogue them for future use. Got a query for me that doesn't fit here? Mail me at cyberanima@gmail.com and ask! : -- Chance, Mage ST Combo Number Five ''Can I make an item that is a combination of a Wonder, Periapt, Codex, and Fetish? How can I do this? : In theory, sure, you can. : What you would need to do is build and pay for each aspect of the item separately. I will have to review the power level of such items, and I reserve the right to refuse anything that sets off my Twink-O-Meter too strongly. : Example: You want a knife that has a Wonder capability to strike at -1 difficulty, which has a pain spirit bound into it to make it do extra damage. So you need to calculate out each part: *Wonder: Entropy 2 effect, 2 dot wonder. *Fetish: Spirit must be always present, and it will require chiminage of some sort. Use a comparable fetish from existing books, and use that rating, adjusting up or down as necessary. For the fetish to do aggravated damage with an extra die, it would be comparable to a Klaive in power, and cost 4 dots. *Add the two together. The example Fetish/Wonder is 6 dots. . ''Can I add an enchantment to an item I already have? '' : You can do so by the same method described above. You must pay for the item as if it were a new, separate item. The advantage to having it combined is ease of portability/use. . ''Can I have a Totem who is also a Familiar? '' : Yes, if you can justify it in the character's app. : How to make one: *Create your Totem spirit by the Werewolf rules for same. ''Use only the number of dots you spent on Totem. ''Set it aside. *Create the Familiar form of the Spirit per the Familiar rules for Mage. ''Use only the number of dots you spent on Familiar. '' *Apply the stats from the Totem spirit to the Mage Familiar, with the Totem-only aspects of the creature linked in the Notes section of the Familiar sheet. : If I see this being abused, I will disallow it. . Weird Application Concepts ''Can I app a Kinain-Kinfolk-Ghoul mage? : You can app any combination of supernatural-link merits that are currently open for apps, so long as you spend the freebie points. Whether or not such a character will be approved ''is another story, as these apps need to be reviewed by each related ST. : Ghoul Mages are disallowed in Dusk overall. Please see the current applications restrictions to see if the other types are allowed, as well. . ''Can I have another player play my Totem, Familiar, or Spirit Mentor? '' : Absolutely! The character will still need to be apped, but as long as it's clear who the related Mage is, go for it! . Homebrewed Rules ''Can I custom-design a new Merit, Flaw, or related rules thingiemabob? : You can write things up and submit them for review. Note that we tend to be conservative about player-created Merits and Flaws. If they are balanced, they can be added for use by the entire playerbase of Dusk. The 'Oh HELL NO' Section These questions fall under the 'Oh HELL no' clause, which means if you ask them, I get to smack you through the internet. *Can I play an archmage/Marauder/Nephandus/some random type of Mage from the internet? *Can I wield Stormbringer/Caliburn/the One Ring? *Can I use Spheres to make me into a Werewolf or a Changeling? How about someone else? *Can I have Porthos as a Contact? More questions to come. - Chance Category:mage Category:faq Category:ifaq Category:House Rules